You Think You've got it Bad?
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: "My name is Albus Severus Potter.That's got to be the worst name since, well forever." "I know a worse name,Scorpius Hyperion. Who the hell would give their kid the name Hyperion?" Scorpius & Albus decide to switch-but do they know their differences?RW/SM
1. The Idea

Hello (:

A really weird story idea – one that just popped into my head. Hope you like it, and review if you want me to continue.

For CatrinaBoFi, who I miss ;( She's in America at this moment. And where am I? _Whangaparaoa_, I bet No-one knows where that is.

Is J.K Rowling from Whangaparaoa? I don't think so.

**-The Idea-**

"I'm sick of this crap!"

Said my best mate, Scorpius Malfoy, slamming down his bag and plonking himself beside me at the breakfast table.

"What is it now Scorp? Hounded by little girls again?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"No." He shook his head and I returned to my copy of the Daily Prophet, ignoring the main article about my Dad, and brother . . .

"Hello!" He said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm listening." I grumbled, putting my newspaper down.

"I hate my life." He said, with resignation.

I scoffed. As if. "You hate your life?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Then that's what I meant."

"Care to explain why?" I asked, studying his face.

"I'm just sick of having to live up to a reputation."

"Ha! Try having 'The Chosen One' as a _Dad_." I shook my head and grabbed some toast.

"Yeah, but that's a good thing to live up to. Today I tried to help a Third Year pick-up her books and she asked me if I was on first name terms with Fenrir Greyback! And then she told me to say 'hi' to the Dementor's for her!"

"Yeah, but that's a one off mate! Everyone expects me to be brilliant at Quidditch super brave and good at Defence!"

"Like those are bad things once again!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't act like you don't like being a 'bad boy', you've got a following Scor-"

"Well maybe I'm sick of it? Look at this!"

He grabbed the newspaper out of my hands.

"'_Though Lucius Malfoy is still in jail, Narcissa's sentence has been shortened dramatically. She will be out by this November. And what are her plans? Perhaps to met her only grandson, Scorpius Malfoy, a young man out to change the world's view on Malfoy's'_-"

"That's not _that_ bad Scor, at least it say's your out to change the world or whatever." I said trying to be sympathetic.

"Hmm, you're just saying that cause its not you're family in the paper."

"Can you read mate?" I held up the Prophet in front of his face.

He couldn't possibly miss the headline talking about James's success at the ministry.

"Hmpf." Was his reply.

"I still got it worse mate. Instead of getting fan girls like you-" He snorted, "I get ones asking for my dad's autograph."

"I'd prefer that!"

"No you wouldn't mate. I never get dates." I said honestly, waiting for a reply – which I didn't get. So I kept eating, before breaking the silence.

"And my name is Albus Severus Potter. Albus _Severus_, that's got to be the worst name since, well forever."

He choked on his pumpkin juice.

"I know a worse name. Scorpius Hyperion. Who the hell would give their kid the name Hyperion? How screwed up is that?"

"It's better then Severus."

"Scorpius Severus sounds alright, just not _Hyperion_-"

"- Scorpius Severus does not sound alright! It sounds like a disease-" I said, shaking my head at my friend.

"- So you admit my names stupid?" He said smirking.

"No! Scorpius _Severus_ sounds stupid, but that's not even you're name!"

"Er, right." He said scratching the back of his head, thinking it through.

I ignored the strange looks we were getting from our fellow Slytherin's, but decided to be a bit more subtle wit the rest of our ridiculous argument.

"I'd rather be you mate. I'm sick of being told how I have my 'Father's eyes' which are actually _his_ 'Mother's eyes'."

"And I'm sick of being told I'm Draco Malfoy reincarnated!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"I still think I've got it worse."

He shook his head.

"No way mate! If you were me you'd get it. You'd realise you-" He stopped abruptly.

"You what?" I asked as he sat there, wide-eyed and apparently in thought.

"That's it!" He said triumphantly, accidentally knocking his cutlery on the floor in enthusiasm.

"What's it?" I asked, bewildered.

"You and me Al, we're gonna swap!"

"You're mental." I said, looking at him frowning. "I think we should head to the Hospital Wing, you're not actually making sense."

"It makes _perfect_ sense Al! Listen, we both want the opposite to what we have, and you and me, we are exact opposites!"

I tilted my head in consideration.

Son of Death Eater, son of Chosen One.

Black hair, blonde hair.

Green eyes, grey eyes.

Famous, infamous.

I looked back to Scorp to see he was smirking.

"I've always wanted a big family, and you have plenty going to spare-"

I could do with space from the Weasley/Potter clan . . .

"-We can just swap for a day or whatever, and then longer depending on how it goes."

"Calm down mate. You sound too excited." I looked at him sceptically. Before giving in somewhat. "Now, if I was to agree to do this ridiculous thing, how would we 'swap'?"

He grinned.

"If you're going to be me for a while, you're gonna have to act a lot smarter mate."

xXx

And that was how Scor and I ended up in some random girl's bathroom brewing up a Polyjuice Potion. Crazy? Yes. Dumb? Well, I'm undecided right now.

But according to Scor, its nearly ready (the potion), it should be we've had to wait a month . . . anyway, we're planning the 'swap' for next Monday.

And saying I was nervous would be the understatement of the century, as in what the bloody hell am I doing?

I am _not _or will _not_ be a convincing Malfoy. I can't act for crap!

Hell, I can't even fool my four year old cousin Lucy.

* * *

_What did you think? Please tell me! Next Chapter will be up asap. And there will be some Rose (: Promise. _

_. Still in Whangaparaoa . . . GAH! _

_Anyone pick up the song title in the last section? No? Probally not. A small band called the Mint Chicks . . ._

_X Potty._


	2. First Try

Next Chapter – as promised. Please, tell me what you think (: otherwise I don't know if I'll keep going! The chapters are quite short, and this time it's a different P.O.V.

Please Review!

Love you CatrinaBoFi x

**-First Try-**

"So you're sure we've got the ingredients right? Cause my Aunty Hermione had an accident once involving-"

"It's fine Al, trust me." I said, pouring the gloopy mixture into two glasses.

I nodded at him – he added my hair and I added his.

xXx

"This is seriously weird!" I said, looking down at my hands, and feet. Al was shorter than I realised.

"Geez Scor, I didn't realise you were such a lank!" Said Al, or should I say me. As he walked on the spot, looking like a loon.

It was the strangest thing . . .it was like looking in a mirror, that talked.

I tried to smooth my – Al's hair down in the mirror before we went to dinner.

"Don't even bother!" He said with a smile as we exited the bathroom. I nodded at some friendly Hufflepuffs as we entered the Great Hall, the neither looked scared or like fan girls. _Great_.

"This is going to be fun!" I said grinning ear to ear. Al nodded, still strutting like a bit of a twit, I narrowed my eyes. There was no way_ I_ walked like that.

We made it to the Slytherin table alright, sitting down in our usual seats.

All was going well, dinner had just arrived and I was watching Al-er-I mean, Scorpius? I guess I'll still call him Al. I was watching Al pile way too much on my plate.

"I don't eat as much as you!" I hissed into his ear, he waved an airy hand. "Who cares."

I saw Zambini raise his eyebrows at Al's amount of food. Seriously it looked like a pyramid, and I smirked at him. He frowned.

"What's wrong with your face Albus?" asked Zambini. I raised my hand to it as Albus looked up (still thinking Zambini was talking to him) and I nudged him. He truly was rubbish at this acting thing!

"I-what?" I said back, confused.

"Just a weird facial you were pulling." He said, still looking at me weirdly. Note to self: Albus never smirks.

Al snorted into his food, while I attempted to flatten my hair.

"Hi Scorpius." Said the friendly yet flirty voice of Pamela Baker, a Sixth Year Ravenclaw who is pretty, but really _really_ annoying.

I saw my own silvery grey eyes meet her brown ones, and they were looking at her . . . well, I think Al liked what he was seeing. Crap. Who's idea was this?

"Well hello Pamela." Said Al in a voice that I hoped I didn't ever put on. Then he went and winked. God, I'm going to kill him!

She giggled and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"So I was thinking," she paused dramatically and lent in, "that we should, you know, date some time?"

"You name the time and the place, and I'll be there, Pammy."

No way.

She smiled widely and fluttered her eyelashes before sashaying off. Al's/my eyes not leaving her until she reached her table. Pammy? Oh God.

I turned to the blonde next to me.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed under my breath.

"Just having fun!" He said out the corner of his mouth.

"I have _no_ interest whatsoever in dating that girl!"

"I moopf." Said Al through a mouthful of potatoes. I frowned. If he was going to be me, he had to do it right!

"What?" I asked.

"I know. That's why we have to swap again."

"I'm not sure I want to! You could at least act like me!"

"You were the one complaining about how bad this was last week! It's been all good so far" He paused and looked over at the Ravenclaw table again and waved.

"Besides, you don't want to date her, so I will."

I sighed in resignation, and started eating my chicken. On the Brightside, no-one's asked to see my dark mark.

"Albus!"

Both real Al and I turned around.

"Not you Malfoy, _twat_!" Said Rose Weasley, frowning at Al, who looked frightened and turned around. Haha, take that Al. I returned my attention to my, er 'cousin' now I guess.

"Er-yes Weas-Rose?" I asked, correcting myself. Damn it! I am Albus Potter, Albus Severus Potter. . . I repeated over in my head. She was talking I'm sure. Oh dear . . .

"Are you listening Al?"

"Uh, yeah." I said sheepishly, whilst Al laughed.

"Shut it you." She said to Al, pulling a curl behind her ear. "Now, Al, we need to have a catch-up. Tomorrow, after dinner?" I shook my head slightly, registering that she was talking to me.

"Um, okay." I said in my usual tone when talking to her. (Not a pleasant one).

"You could at least sound enthusiastic!" She said frowning. "If you really don't want to-"

"No." I said trying to sound genuine and ignoring Al's elbowing. "It'll be good."

"Right, that's settled then. Bye Malformation." She said turning to Al.

"Bye Ros-Weasley." Said Albus in an unconvincing friendly tone. I'd have to talk to him about that later.

She walked away slowly, turning around every few seconds to frown at Al, who she thought was me. Weird.

Once she was fully out of the way Al began to laugh.

"What the hell man? You have to insult her! Its what we do." I said, angling my head towards her.

"Shh, Scor!" He said, signalling. "Drink some more of this." He handed me a flask, and I drunk more of the Polyjuice.

I shook myself slightly.

"You have to be nicer to her." He said pointedly. "Well just nicer in general!"

"Fine, then you need to be meaner, especially to _her_."

"Fine." Said Al nodding.

"Same thing again tomorrow?" I asked out the corner of my mouth.

"Yeah." He said nodding a smile starting on _my _face. I hope I don't look like that when I smile . . . "I think we can have a lot of fun Scor." He clapped me on the back.

"A lot of fun."

* * *

_So I'm not sure if I actually like this story. Let me know if you do!_

_X Potty _


	3. Second Attempt

**Okay – it's been a long time, but I have a plan for this story, I hope you like it!**

**(: Xx**

**Albus's perspective first – then Scorpius's**

****

**

* * *

**

Scor and I were meeting in the bathroom, right before dinner – to, you know, turn into each other.

Personally I'm, well I'm over the moon actually, Pammy is so fine! I don't know why Scor hasn't grasped this opportunity! He pretty much never dates anyone, which is stupid because he's always getting asked out. I mean always!

But there's no need for me to be jealous any longer, because technically I will be getting the attention in about ten minutes.

Lucky me.

"Bloody Hell!"

I looked up to see the very guy I was talking about.

"What is it Scor?"

"I'm going to kill you!" he said, but I could tell he was joking.

"What now?" I asked rolling my eyes at the drama queen.

"Pamela – she _winked_ at me. I only just escaped!"

I smacked my head. "Great – now I'm going to have to think of some excuse as to why I ran off!"

"No you're not." He said angrily. "You're going to tell her it's over between you two, and then we're never swapping again."

"What?" I asked. "That' hardly fair Scor I-" But I was interrupted by my own stomach rumbling.

I needed food.

"Look lets just get this over with shall we?" He asked grumpily, as I pulled out the Polyjuice potion, and we put our hair in it. /

By the time desert had come out nothing eventful had happened – except Zabini asking what was wrong with Scor (me) because he wasn't eating very much.

But then I saw Pamela heading towards us. Why did she have to be so pretty?

"Hello Scorpy." She said sliding onto the seat beside me – and the real Scorpius choked on his treacle tart.

She looked at him briefly frowning before turning her attention back to me.

"So when's our date going to be?" she asked leaning closer to me, "Cause your making me kind of _desperate_. . ."

"I-uh, I-" was all I managed to get out. I love this girl!

"We are not dating!" burst out Scorpius stupidly, and Pammy looked at me confused. Gah – I forgot about Scorpius's plan to bring me down. Well – technically not bring me down.

"Who is Potter talking to?" she asked.

"No-one-" I began rolling my eyes when he interrupted.

"I'm talking to-"

But thankfully a distraction came in the form of Rose, tapping him on the shoulder as he stopped talking.

"Come on Al - we better get going." She said and Scorpius stood up – giving me the evils as he followed Rose.

I smirked to myself. Yup – looking like Scorpius is having that effect on me.

"I was thinking that we should go to Hogsmeade this weekend." I began as she smiled and nodded. "Were would you like to go? Madam Puddifoots?"

* * *

Albus Potter was dead. Dead. And Weasley had chosen the opportune moment to whisk me away. _Not_.

"Where are we going We-Rose?"

She cast a strange sideways glance at me and I frowned.

"Where we always go?" she suggested waving her hand sporadically.

She made a sharp left and I ran slightly to keep up. How is she so fast?

Then I saw the St Barnabas tapestry and I knew were we were going – it made sense I guess since it was too late to go outside or anything.

A door appeared and I opened it letting her in first.

She frowned. "That was unexpected." She commented – and I looked around the room as I shut the door.

It looked like an ordinary lounge a couch – some arm chairs and a coffee table.

"Well sit down then Al!" she said sitting on the couch – I opted for the armchair closest to her.

She looked at me strangely.

"So – er – Rose," I said clapping my hands together. "How've you been?"

She took one glance at me and burst out laughing, "Are you okay Al?"

"Yeah – I'm fine." I say reassuringly.

"Er – okay then. Well I actually wanted to talk you about – uh-" she looked at me unsurely. "Promise you won't laugh Al?"

"Uh – I promise."

"Okay," she said smiling, "well its about this guy – Callum. He's my friend but I think he might like me."

I snorted.

She looked hurt, so thinking quickly I opened my mouth. "I was just laughing at the fact that you think he might like you. He obviously fancies the pants off you."

"How do you know?"

"I – uh – Scorpius told me."

"As if anything he says has any truth behind it."

"Hey! – ah, he's really good with that kind of stuff though Rose."

"Well that's not the problem. I just want to make him stop liking me – got any ideas?"

"Just be yourself."

"What?"

"I said – ruin all his stuff."

She sat back as I breathed I sigh of relief. This was just seriously awkward. There is no way I want to do this again. Too complicated.

"Well that's a stupid idea. What do you reckon I should get Hugo for his birthday?"

"Uhm - something to do with Quidditch?"

"Yeah – I figured that out for myself. I thought he told you what he wanted the other day?"

"Not ringing a bell." I said shrugging.

"How much time have you been spending with Malfoy lately? You sound just like him."

"Really? Thanks."

"Not a compliment," she said shaking her head before smiling. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages Al. We used to do this all the time! I only see you when there's a few hundred Weasley's present."

"Yeah." I said nodding hoping it was appropriate.

"Oh – crap! Is that the time? I promised Lily I'd help her with her Potions essay."

"Can't she do it herself?"

"You're one to talk." She said standing, "The only reason you passed your Charms O.W.L is because of me."

"Are you serious?" I bounded to my feet.

"Yeah? Remember, you couldn't quite manage a cheering charm?" she was smiling. "Well anyway Al – it was good to see you."

She walked towards me and I naturally took a step back.

"Don't freak out Al – I just wanted to hug you!"

"I – uh – yeah..." I managed to say as she wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly for a few seconds.

"Bye Al!" she said cheerily.

"Bye Rose . . ." I said leaving the Room of Requirement and heading for the Slytherin Common Room.

Suddenly the entire game had changed.

"Al!" I called out as soon as I made it into the Common Room.

"Talking to yourself out loud?" asked Zabini.

"What? Uh – yeah."

When was this stuff going to wear off?

Then I saw him – me – whatever.

"Now Scor-Al, before you say anything I just want you to know that my intentions with Pamela are entirely-"

"What does Hugo want for his birthday?" I interrupted.

"Why do you want to – ohh," he said his face dawning in recognition, "So you don't mind if I date Pamela?"

"Nope."

"Wait – what's in it for you?"

"Oh, you know – the lack of abuse, freaky stalkers and hugs from your cousin-"

"Wait? What was that last part?"

"I said being someone else is buzzing."

I smirked heading up to the dorm, leaving a very confused Al standing in the Common Room.

Oh yeah, this had changed everything. Not only was I going to get a whole lot of dirt on the Weasley/Potter family but I was also going to get close to Weasley.

Wait _what_? Did I just? Did I just. . .

This doesn't mean I like her. I just like a good hug. That's all.

* * *

**End!**

**Woohoo – please review! If you can favourite, or alert it then you can review! I hope this chapters okay – got a good plan for this story! So stick around, and did I mention review? How long does it really take?**

**X Potty**


End file.
